ymmfandomcom-20200213-history
Blobulous
Blobulous is an incredibly evil criminal, capable of running at high speeds and dissolving organic matter within his gelatinous body. The Blue Blob Blobulous does not wish to consume people - instead, he simply assaults people and robs stores with two Remington revolvers named "Pain" and "Agony". Blobulous is an extremely violent sadist and enjoys torturing people in the most sick and twisted ways. He claims the screams of the damned are the only noises that soothes his soul. Blobulous' origins are unknown, however top scientists such as Brad theorise it to be sentient antibacterial soap that can break down and dissolve any organic matter. This does not explain Blobulous' lust for murder, but perhaps it is because it people as a type of germ - after all, a good soap destroys at least 99.9% of germs. History Blobulous became famous after murdering 3 people in a gas station and scaring away Treacherous Tim in the process. This led a few vigilantes to tackle Blobulous but to no avail. Blobulous was eventually contacted by Cigar Man to star in a movie based on his crimes, skyrocketing him into stardom (much to the dismay of the public). Blobulous is still a violent criminal, but now unfortunately has the protection of a multi-billionaire. Movie Career Blobulous: Blobulous is the first film in the Blobulous series, being a dramatic retelling of Blobulous' crimes. The film opens with Blobulous sitting at a bar, whisky in hand - the room is dimly lit including only 3 people as well as the bartender. Blobulous is the first to speak, "I thought I told you to give me a shandy." The bartender looks up at Blobulous, stricken by fear, before being shot 11 times in the chest and once in his right eye. The title then fades onto the screen as Blobulous leaves the bar. The rest of the film follows in a similar vein; Blobulous entering stores and bars violently murdering whoever is behind the counter. Not for money, but for the feeling. The final scene takes place in the gas station with a stand-in for Treacherous Tim, where Treacherous Tim is trapped watching Blobulous peel the flesh from a middle-aged man with a toothpick, before walking leaving the gas station only to be surrounded by police and arrested. In reality this did not happen, as Blobulous was never arrested. Blobulous: Reloaded Blobulous is hired by a secret agency to take down an international super terrorist and wears a hat Blobulous: Third Clip Blobulous is hired by a secret agency to take down an interdimensional super terrorist but also to take down his old secret agency at the same time (many explosions), wears a hat and a trenchcoat smokes a cigar Blobulous: Gun 4 Hire Blobulous' wife was brutally murdered by his new secret agency. 30 years have passed and he's let himself go and lost his hat and trenchcoat, grown a beard and a buzz cut somehow, wears a vest and is a depressed alcoholic. Blobulous decides enough is enough and it's time to take down the new secret agency. Movie contains real actual casualties, actual hellfire missiles being launched at secret agents - all the effects are practical. Everyone who dies in the film actually dies. Category:Characters